Together In Neverland
by Captain Swan Approved
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one shots that take place during 3A.
1. Lost In The Night

This takes place shortly after Lost Girl

-/-

Emma couldn't sleep. Pan's words kept replaying in her head. _And as for you Emma, when we're finished you won't just feel like an orphan. You'll be one._

Emma glanced over to where her parents were huddled close together, arms wrapped around each other. A little part of her wished that she had someone who could be there for her in that way. She had always imagined it would be Neal, but now he was dead. It didn't matter. Emma couldn't afford to let anyone in. She'd been let down too many times before.

Emma was so lost inside her own head as she wandered towards the fire that she didn't notice someone was already there. In fact, she was so caught up in her own lonely thoughts that she tripped over a root. Before she could even try to steady herself, she felt a warm hand on her forearm. "Easy there, love," he said.

Emma straightened up and turned to face him. "Thanks," she said softly, without meeting Hook's eyes.

"We can't have you injuring yourself," said Hook, "we have some long and dangerous days ahead of us."

"I can't imagine things getting any worse," said Emma, sighing as she sat down and leaned against a tree near the fire.

"They will," said Hook, sitting down beside her. "But I have faced many of the dangers here, and I know how Pan's twisted mind works. You're not alone, Swan."

The word _alone_ brought her back to what Pan said. She drew her knees into her chest and rested her forehead against her knees, not even caring that Hook was there to see her vulnerability.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong, Swan," Hook asked.

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it," she answered back, praying that Hook wouldn't press her on this.

"Emma, you can tell me," he said, his voice gentle and softer than she had ever heard it before.

Emma looked up at him and shook her head.

His hand moved to her cheek. Emma flinched but did not move away from the contact. His hand was surprisingly soft against her skin. It was a strange comfort. After a few moments of silence she said, "Pan cornered me while I was picking berries. He said by the time he's through with me that I won't just feel like an orphan. I'll be one."

Hook's expression darkened for a moment at the thought of Pan threatening Emma. At length he pulled out his flask and handed it to her. Emma eyed it and said, "You still have some left?"

Hook smiled. "Drink up, Swan. You'll need it."

Emma drained the flask and handed it back to him, appreciating the gesture.

"You won't be an orphan," said Hook.

"I won't?" asked Emma. "Pan seemed serious."

"Pan is a master manipulator. He knows how to find a person's weakness and exploit it. You can't let him get to you. You have to remember that you have Snow and Charming and," he stopped speaking as if he'd lost confidence.

Emma glanced at him. If there was one thing she knew about the man beside her it was the fact that he was always sure of himself. "And?"

"Me," he answered. "I will make sure that we save Henry. I will make sure that nothing happens to your parents. You won't be an orphan, Emma. You have a family and don't let that demon convince you otherwise."

Emma was caught off guard by his words. She had never seen him like this, and though she didn't know it, a little piece of the wall she had built around her heart began to crumble. She put her hand on his. "Thank you," she said, truly meaning it.

Hook looked at her for a long moment, as if he were waiting to tell her something. But then he only said, "You should get some sleep, Swan. I'll watch over you… and the others."

Emma nodded, squeezed his hand lightly and wandered back towards the shelter that her parents had built.


	2. Trust

Takes place after Lost Girl.

-/-

Hook was staring into the flames in the middle of the camp when he suddenly heard a rustling in the foliage behind him. He froze and strained to hear the sound. Someone was running. Someone was running towards _him._

He turned towards the sound, only to be nearly tackled by Charming. He emerged from the thick foliage and collapsed on the ground. Hook knelt down beside the prince and flipped him on his back. He was very pale. "Charming," he said, "What's wrong."

Charming opened his eyes only to see Hook looming over him. "Back away, pirate," he said, "I'm fine."

Hook resisted the urge to laugh. "You don't look fine, nor do you sound fine," he observed.

Charming moved into a sitting position. "I'm fine," he said, with a little more conviction."

Hook wasn't buying it though. His eyes went to the tear in the prince's shirt. "What is that?"

"It's nothing," said Charming quickly. "Just a scratch."

Hook raised his eyebrow. "How did it happen? A Lost One's blade?"

"Yes," said Charming, "Why do you care?"

"No wonder you look so bloody awful. The Lost One's blades are laced with dream shade, mate," said Hook, his face etched with concern. "And I care because I am trying to keep everyone alive."

Charming frowned. "Dream shade? Then I'm doomed. There is no hope. Don't you dare wake Emma or Snow. I don't want them to worry."

"There is always hope," said Hook seriously. "Besides, they don't need to worry. I know where to find an antidote. You're not going to die."

Charming was genuinely surprised by Hook's words, and he needed proof of his sincerity. "What is in this for you? You didn't have to come to Neverland. You could have escaped and lived your life out on the seas."

"I wanted to be a part of something," Hook confessed, repeating Emma's words.

Charming recognized them, but not only that, he saw that Hook was gazing towards his sleeping daughter. "So, you're doing this for Emma?"

Hook averted his gaze, and said "Perhaps."

A few hours later, though it was hard to tell exactly how much time passed in Neverland, Hook returned to the camp with a clump of leaves in his satchel. "Charming," he called out softly, trying not to wake the others, who were thankfully sill asleep.

Charming grunted. He was worse off than before, but Hook wasn't too late. The captain went over to the fire and began to make a salve from the leaves.

"So, Hook, is there still hope," asked Charming, sounding less than optimistic.

"You'll be fine," said Hook, still working. A few moments later, hook came over to charming with the mixture, he'd made. "Let me see that cut."

Charming took off his shirt and shifted into a different position to give Hook access to his wound.

Hook dipped a finger into the salve, and was about to begin applying it when a soft voice pierced the silence.

"David?" said Mary Margaret, coming towards them. "Hook, what is going on." Her eyes went from Hook to David's injury. She gasped before running to his side.

"What happened to my husband?" she demanded.

"Your prince was cut by one of the Lost One's blades. I have to say that your timing is excellent. I've made an antidote, but I would rather have you apply it." He handed her the mixture. "Just smear this on his cut. It will sting, but it will save his life."

Mary Margaret went directly to work, and rubbed the medicine over the wound. Charming winced with pain. "David, you will be okay," she said, pressing her lips to his forehead.

She glanced over at Hook, who had backed away a few paces.

"Thank you, Hook. This will save his life?"

"Yes," said Hook. "He just needs water and rest. He shouldn't get on his feet for a bit."

Mary Margaret smiled. She had underestimated Hook. "I will never be able to repay you, and I'm sure Emma will feel the same way."

Hook said nothing, so Mary Margaret continued.

"You are doing all of this for Emma, aren't you? You're falling in love with her." she said.

"You are quite perceptive, princess," said Hook. "Much like your husband."

"David and I know a lot about true love. Just promise me something, "

"What?"

"Please protect her," said Mary Margaret.

Hook smiled. "I will. You have no need to worry about that."

Mary Margaret surprised him by standing up and embracing him. "Thank you," she said quickly backing away.

Charming observed the scene and said "Well, Hook, I'm not saying I approve, but you have been surprisingly dependable so far. I will be watching you, and if you hurt Emma, you may regret saving my life."

Hook bowed his head. "Message received, your highness," he said. "Now get some rest." Then he walked off to get some rest of his own. He felt better now that Snow trusted him, and he'd even managed to earn some trust from Charming. It was a start.


	3. Boyfriend

Take place after Quite A Common Fairy.

-/-

"Tell me something, love," said Hook casually.

Snow and Charming had fallen asleep by the fire, and Regina and Tink had disappeared without explanation.

Emma set down her now empty coconut. "What?"

"What exactly is a boyfriend?"

Emma flushed despite herself. She hoped that the dim light and the heart of the fire would cover her blush. She didn't want Hook to see how much he could get to her sometimes. "What are you talking about?"

"I heard Regina say something to you about it. Then I heard my name."

"You heard?"

"Yes. I asked the prince, but he didn't say anything. He just made a face. Is it like a perm? Is it bad?"

Emma looked at him only to find genuine curiosity in his eyes.

"I don't know how to explain it," she said, softly.

"Ah, so it is bad," he said, seeming prepared to let the subject go.

Emma shook her head. "It's not bad, but it was just unexpected. It's something that has never occurred to me. Not with Henry in danger."

"Would you care to elaborate, lass?"

Emma was silent for a long moment. She knew that if she were to explain to Hook what a boyfriend was that she would be making herself vulnerable. "A boyfriend is sort of like a companion. He is there for you when you need him. A boyfriend is someone you can confide in. Umm, I'm not explaining this very well," said Emma trailing off.

Hook's eyes twinkled, "You're doing just fine," he said.

"Well, boyfriends and girlfriends, they spend a lot of time together. They are important to one another. They lo—" Emma stopped abruptly, and tried to shake the thought from her head. "I don't know why Regina brought it up."

Hook's eyes didn't leave hers, but she suddenly felt his warm hand on her own. "It's okay, Emma. Perhaps I shouldn't have asked. It clearly makes you uncomfortable."

"No. It's not that. Well it is, but-" said Emma. "I just can't think about that sort of thing now." With that Emma retreated back inside her fortress. Her walls were back up.

Hook didn't press her on the subject. He just took his hook and opened another coconut for her. "Here love," he said, offering it to her.

Emma smiled slightly at him as she took the coconut. Their fingertips brushed. It was comforting. Maybe she could get used to this.


	4. Feeling Good

This was speculation for the 3x05. What we got was so much better.

-/-

Emma's chest was heaving as she tore through the thick jungle. Hook was trailing slightly behind her. They entered a small clearing. From the looks of it, Regina, Snow and Charming were still a ways behind.

Emma put her hands on her knees and stopped to catch her breath. Adrenaline was rushing through her veins.

She heard Hook stop a foot or too behind her. She straightened up and turned towards him, her face lit with a genuine smile. They were finally one step closer to finding Henry. The remarkable thing was that they had made it this far because of the man in front of her.

Hook just kept surprising her. Ever since they'd set foot on Neverland's soil, he had supported her decisions. He'd protected her. he'd listened to her. He was just always _there. _No one had ever been there for her, not like Hook.

Hook grinned down at her. "You were bloody brilliant back there, love."

Emma grinned as she closed the distance between them. "Thank you, Hook. We couldn't have done it without you."

"I imagine not. Come to think of it, I should be thanking myself," he said cheekily.

Emma rolled her eyes. Then what happened next, well she blamed it on adrenaline, happiness, and something she couldn't put into words. Her hands were suddenly gripping the lapels of his thick leather jacket. The last thing she saw was the surprised expression on Hook's face before she closed her eyes and kissed him.

He stiffened momentarily before returning the kiss. His hand tangled itself in her hair. His hook resting on her hip as she pulled him closer.

Emma felt a new kind of adrenaline race through her veins as his hand moved to her neck, pulling her even closer. When they finally pulled apart, they were both breathless. Hook rested his forehead against hers. "Good form, Emma," he said softly.

Emma bit back a smirk and refused to let go, knowing that her walls would spring back up the moment she did.

Unfortunately for them, they heard Regina say triumphantly, "See, Snow? _Boyfriend."_


	5. I'll Keep An Eye On Them

Takes place after Good Form.

-/-

"I don't like it," said Mary Margaret. "She just lost Neal. "

Emma and Hook were still sitting by the fire. Mary Margaret had asked to speak to Charming in private. Now he was looking at his wife with an oddly content expression on his face. The poison was finally out of his system, and Hook had played a major part find helping to find the cure. "I know why you have your doubts, Snow, but Hook isn't all bad. Look at all he has done to help us get closer to saving Henry. Not to mention, he kind of saved my life."

Mary Margaret sighed. "I know, and I'm so glad he did. I will never be able to repay him, but are you seriously telling me that you think he could be right for Emma?"

"Snow, do you see how he is looking at her?"

Mary Margaret turned her attention to her daughter and the pirate and her heart fluttered a bit. She's only seen that particular expression on one other person's face. Her husband's.

"Do you really think they are falling in love?"

Charming nodded, "I would say that Hook is already there. As for Emma, well, you know how she is."

Mary Margaret nodded, remembering the time she had warned Emma about that wall of hers. Maybe it was coming down, and if Emma wanted to let Hook in, well who was she to stand in the way. She just wanted her daughter to be happy.

"What about Neal," she asked.

Charming shrugged. "I think there is a lot more to that story than either of us know."

"You're right," she replied.

"True Love has a mind of its own. We know that more than anyone else." Charming placed a kiss on his wife's forehead. "Try and get some sleep, Snow. We've all had a long day. I'll keep an eye on them."


	6. Later That Night

This is based on the following prompts:

Emma and Killian fall asleep similar to Snow and Charming in 3x03.

After the kiss and Emma don't push away Killian

-/-

Emma's heart was thumping wildly. She was kissing _Captain Hook_. His arms were wrapped around her, and she was gripping the lapels of his leather jacket as if her life depended on it. For the first time in her life, Emma felt completely protected and at ease. She felt loved, and she didn't want it to end. But they had to come up for air.

Even so, she only moved away fractionally, their breath mingling together he rested his forehead against hers. Emma pulled him even closer to her. Hook's breath was hot on her cheeks. Neither of them spoke, afraid that they would break the spell of the moment.

It was Hook that finally broke the silence. His caressed her cheek with his hand and tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "It's about bloody time, love," he said softly.

Emma met his eyes as she released him from her grasp. and was overwhelmed by the tenderness and affection she saw in them. "Thank you," she said, "for everything." Emma knew she didn't have to clarify. Hook had been there for her unlike any other man in her life. With him, she didn't need to say everything out loud. They understood each other.

"Emma," Mary Margaret's voice drifted through the foliage.

Emma stepped away, not out of shame, but rather because she wasn't in the mood for a lecture. Mary Margaret, David and Regina entered the clearing a moment later.

Snow looked at Emma then and Hook and noted their flushed expressions. "What exactly were you two doing?"

"Nothing," said Emma quickly. "Hook thinks we should make camp for the night."

Mary Margaret nodded and she and David wandered over to the edge of the small clearing to set up a fire.

Regina remained and glanced at the two of them. "Tinker Bell went to find a stream for water. I'll join her so you two can get back to what you were doing."

"What are you talking about," said Emma, not daring to glance at Hook. She knew that he was probably grinning.

"Nothing. Just that your _boyfriend_ is apparently full of good ideas. We are one step closer to saving Henry" Without another word Regina turned away.

Emma turned to Hook who was now grinning cheekily. "Don't say a word," Emma warned. Then she walked over to join her parents by the fire.

When Regina and Tink returned to the camp an hour later, Regina glanced towards the fire and sighed loudly.

"What is it, Regina," asked Tink.

Regina gestured towards the fire. Mary Margaret and David were curled up together on one side, while Emma and Hook had fallen asleep together on the other side. Emma's head was resting on Hook's chest, and his arms held her tightly against him.

Tink whistled.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Looks like we have four idiots in love instead of two."


	7. Distance

Takes place after Ariel.

_-/-_

_Make sure to keep my distance_  
_Say, "I love you," when you're not listening_  
_How long 'til we call this love, love, love?_

Emma was glad that Neal was alive, but not because she was still in love with him. Yes, she would always love Neal in some way. He was her first love. He is Henry's father, and Emma knew that if they survived Neverland that Neal would still be in her life. Henry needed his father.

Still, Neal had tried sneaking up on her to talk about his feelings twice since he'd joined them. Emma had managed to push him away, insisting that Henry came first and that they could talk later.

Then he came a third time in the middle of last night, and every wound that he'd created in her heart came open. The emotions that she had been trying to keep covered for the past eleven years came bubbling up and spilled over. She had told him how much he had hurt her and how she had been unable to trust anyone since and how she had kept love out of her life. She had given up Henry because of him, and she'd been alone.

Neal apologized many times and proclaimed his love for her, but it was eleven years too late. Besides, Neal's words were fine, but his actions never backed them up. In the end, Emma said that they could finish this conversation when Henry was safe in Storybrooke. Neal reluctantly agreed and returned to where Rumple was sitting by the fire.

Emma leaned against a tree and slid down to the ground. She pulled her knees into her chest and just cried for the first time since she'd set foot on the island.

Emma only spoke to Neal when she had to. It just hurt too much. But even worse than her pain and emotions about Neal were her feelings about Hook.

It had been several days since she and Hook kissed, and if Emma was being honest with herself, it had been the best kiss of her life. But then Neal had returned and Emma couldn't let Hook or Neal distract her from their mission to save Henry.

The remarkable thing was that Hook had surprised her yet again. He hadn't mentioned the kiss. He understood that there would be time to speak about feelings later, when Henry was safe. Hook, or rather Killian Jones, was ever the gentlemen. Emma thought that everything would change, but Killian remained steadfast. He supported her, protected her and listened to her just as he'd done before the kiss. He'd saved her father and was working tirelessly to make sure they all survived long enough to save Henry.

Killian was so different from Neal. He was just there silently supporting her. Showing his love for her through actions. That is what she needed most right now. Not Neal's declarations and apologies.

After yet another long day of playing Pan's games and failing to find Henry, they all sat by the fire. Emma sat by her parents and thanked heaven that Killian and Neal were giving her space.

Still, she could feel Killian's eyes on her, as she often did on these nights by the fire. Emma sucked in a breath and met his eyes. She was overwhelmed by the tenderness of his expression, and by the love in his eyes. She supposed that the kiss had changed something between them. Now Killian Jones was something of an open book to her. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest. They way he was looking at her made her want to run into his arms, hold him and never let go. He made her feel so safe and so loved.

Emma swallowed. No. She couldn't do that. Emma mumbled something about going to find more berries, exchanging a glance with Mary Margaret trying to communicate that she'd be okay. Then she stood up and trampled off into the jungle.

Here she had the room to breathe. As much as she was grateful to Killian for keeping his distance, she _missed_ him. When she was the only one awake at night she found herself thinking about him and the new feelings that were coming to the surface. Her walls were tumbling down because this pirate, this kind, gentle, brave man. He was surprising her at every turn and she missed the closeness that they had before Neal arrived. She knew that she was falling in —. No. She pushed the word from her mind.

Emma was so lost in her her own thoughts that she didn't hear the approaching foot steps.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. It was a touch that she hadn't felt since their last small victory. She turned to face him.

"Emma," said Killian, "I wanted to make sure you were all right."

Emma bit back a smile and she took his hand in hers. "Thank you, Hook," she said, not having the courage to use his real name.

"Anything for you, love. I know these past few days have been difficult for you, but I want you to know that I am here for you. I will never leave you."

Suddenly tears began to fill her eyes. No one had ever said something like this to her. Before she could hold it back, a single tear slid down her cheek. Killian brushed it away with his thumb, lingering and caressing her cheek. How could a pirate be so gentle?

But Emma knew that he was more than just a pirate. He was a good man and as they stood in the silence, Emma knew that she didn't want him to keep his distance. In fact, she didn't want there to be distance between them at all. One day she would tell him that. When Henry was safe she would take Killian into her arms and never let go.


	8. Good Enough

"It must hurt, Emma," said Pan, grinning evilly.

Emma scowled that the demon boy. "What do you mean?"

"You weren't good enough for your parents to keep you. You weren't good enough for Baelfire to come back to you after the curse was broken. You weren't good enough for a family to want you. And now, you aren't even good enough for your son. When you finally find him, he will want nothing to do with you."

As Pan spoke, Emma's fingers curled around the hilt of her sword. She lunged at Pan, but the demon just disappeared and reappeared behind her. "Sorry, lost girl. It won't be that easy. I'll leave you alone with your pain." Then he was gone.

Emma cursed loudly. How was it that Pan knew the exact words to say that would hurt her the most. She hated Pan more than anyone. She sunk to the ground, the berries she had picked forgotten.

Emma had never felt more alone in her life. Ever since she had kissed Hook and Neal returned she had distanced herself from both men and her parents. She had to focus on getting Henry back, which is why she was grateful for Regina and Gold. They too had that single minded focus.

After a while, Emma got up and made her way back to the camp. Hook was the only one left awake. He'd probably agreed to the fist watch.

Hook turned to look at her when he heard her approach. His eyes were filled with concern when he saw how red Emma's eyes were.

Emma sat beside him, wanting the comfort that his proximity could provide. She shivered when she felt his arm wrap around her shoulders.

"Emma, where have you been. I was getting worried. I was going to wake up Snow so I could go search for you."

Emma's voice shook as she spoke. "Pan found me."

His eyes narrowed. "What did that demon say to you. Don't believe a word he says, Emma. Pan loves his mind games."

Emma's walls came down just as they always did when she was around Hook - Killian Jones.

"He told me that I wasn't good enough for anyone. That's why my parents left me, why Neal didn't come back for me and why Henry won't want me when we find him."

Killian had never wanted to kill Pan more than he did now. He pulled Emma into is arms like he had when they'd kissed. Emma pressed her face into his chest, seeking comfort. Killian stoked her hair absently. "Emma, you are more than good enough for me. We will defeat Pan and you will have your family."

Emma didn't say anything, but took comfort in his word.

"And you will always have me," said Killian so softly that she barely heard him.


	9. Alive

_Alive._

It had been 300 years since he'd felt this way. After Milah he never thought anyone would be able to make him feel this way again.

Then he'd met Emma Swan, this beautiful, fierce, strong, broken woman that filled empty places in his heart that he didn't even know he had.

He hadn't expected the kiss, but now that he'd gotten a taste, he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life kissing Emma Swan. While it was clear to him that the kiss had been both in the moment and one of passion, he knew that Emma was still grieving and that all she wanted was her son back.

He would protect her. He would do whatever it took to get Henry back and when they were back in Storybrooke, he would take Emma in his arms and kiss her like she had never been kissed before.

But for now, he reveled in the sensation of her touch. His lips still tingled from their kiss. Though she had turned away and gone back to the camp several moments ago, he was still rooted in place. This was the only good thing to ever happen to him in Neverland and he intended to let the memory sink in before he returned to reality.


	10. Aftermath

Emma didn't regret the kiss, but she shouldn't have kissed him then. Not in the middle of the Neverland jungle. Not when Henry was in danger.

So, she did what she did best. She put her walls back up and tried to ignore the kiss, and by extension she ignored him.

If Mary Margaret, David, Regina and Tink noticed something weird about how Emma and Hook were acting they didn't say anything.

Two days passed as the group worked to get closer to Henry. Emma had volunteered to take the first watch. She couldn't sleep anyway. She always heard the cries of the Lost Boys.

Emma was glad to be alone for once, Alone with her thoughts anyway. Which is why she jumped when she heard Hook's voice behind her.

"It looks like I've finally caught the Swan alone," he joked.

Emma was on her feet in an instance. "Hook, you scared the hell out of me. I thought you were asleep."

"I couldn't sleep," he said, "the cries of the Lost Boys are particularly loud tonight."

Emma's eyes widened. "You hear them too?"

"Aye, lass, I do, but that isn't what I wanted to talk about. You've been avoiding me."

Emma sat back down on the log. "I know," she admitted, as Hook moved to sit beside her.

"If you want to forget that the kiss happened, I understand," said Hook.

Emma shook her head. She felt her walls crumble again, and it was because of the man beside her. "I don't want to forget, but Hook, you have to understand that Henry is my first priority. I'm not looking for anything else."

She thought she heard Hook sigh. "I understand, Emma, but can I ask you something without you yelling at me?"

"Sure," said Emma dryly.

"How did it end with Baelfire? It must have been awful since it left you so broken."

Emma turned to meet his eyes. "He was always Neal to me," she said, "and I don't like to talk about it."

Hook nodded and simply slid his arm around her waist. She didn't flinch away from the contact. "You don't have to tell me, Emma, but I wish you would. It might help."

Emma wondered if he was right. He had understood her from the very beginning, and she had never really talked about what Neal had done to her."

"We were going to build a life together," said Emma softly. "He was my first love. I met him when I stole a car. We fell in love and we were going to run away together, maybe start a family. We were going to have our happy ending. But then something happened. Neal had stolen some watches, and people were looking for him. He wanted to run away and he was going to leave me. I told him that I loved him and I volunteered to get the watches back."

Hook's arm tightened around her. He could feel her shaking. "Then Neal left me because Pinocchio told him to. He left me so I could break the curse. I had to go to jail for 11 months. When I gave birth to Henry I was handcuffed to the hospital bed. I gave him up because I knew that I could not be a good mother. Neal had broken me, and my child deserved better than a broken family. I wanted him to have his best chance."

Emma sucked in a deep breath. Now that she had come this far she needed to finish. She needed to understand why it was so hard for her to trust people.

"I didn't want Henry to grow up like me. I was found on the side of the road. They put me in the foster system. I had a family until I was three but then they had their own child. They didn't need me anymore. I never had a real family. No one ever cared for me. I had no friends, no family, no one. I learned that the only one I could trust was myself, and the one time I put my trust in someone he let me down."

Now Emma was crying. She tried to fight back the tears. She didn't want Hook to see her like this, but it was a hopeless effort.

She then found herself in Hook's arms. Hook may not have understood every detail about Emma's world, but he recognized an orphan and a broken girl when he saw one, and he wanted nothing more than to complete her, to make her feel whole. He held her tightly against him and placed a kiss on her head. "Shhh, Emma, love," he said, stroking her hair soothingly.

After several long moments Emma looked up at him. "I don't want to push you away, Hook but—"

Hook silenced her. "Take as much time as you need, love. I'm not going anywhere."

Emma knew that he wasn't lying. She had never been more grateful for her super power. She pulled Hook closer to her and they just sat in front of the glowing fire for the rest of the night.


	11. O Captain, My Captain

They are all at the campsite. Hook had just said that he may know of a sextant that will help them decipher the map and find a way off Neverland. He'd asked Charming to join him on the quest, while the ladies continued their search for Pan's Camp

Charming eyed the pirate warily. The poison was really taking its toll. "There is no hope," said Charming under his breath.

Hook heard him. "There is always hope," said Hook.

Regina, Emma and Snow whipped their heads around, gaping at him. Since when did Captain Hook believe in hope?

"Well, Charming, are you coming with me?" asked Hook.

"No," said Charming. He wanted to spend his last moments with his family.

Hook just shook his head sadly and turned to leave.

Emma knew that it was dangerous for Hook to go alone, and she suddenly remembered a famous scene from _Dead Poet's Society_. It was crazy, but it just might convince her father to join Hook. Emma shot a significant glance at Snow and Regina, hoping they would follow her lead. She stood on top of a rock and shouted, "O Captain, my Captain!"

Snow looked confused, but stood on top of a log and shouted "O Captain, my Captain."

Regina rolled her eyes before standing up and saying the same.

Neither Hook or Charming really knew what was going on, but Charming looked to his wife and daughter supporting the pirate. Hell, even Regina was.

Then Charming rose to his feet and shouted, "O Captain, my Captain," not even knowing the significance of the words. "I will go with you."

The two men trampled off into the jungle after a brief farewell.

When they were gone, Regina turned to Emma. "Clearly the Prince has never seen a Robin Williams movie."

"He may have not understood the reference, but it worked, didn't it?" said Emma with a triumphant smirk.


	12. Finding Out

The Charmings find out about Emma and Hook's kiss.

_-/-_

_Mary Margaret_

About fifteen minutes later, Hook returned to the camp site with a pile of wood.

Emma was sitting with her parents and she couldn't help but turn her attention to Hook. She could still feel his lips on hers. She felt her cheeks blazing and it had nothing to do with the fact that she was sitting in front of the fire. She hoped no one would notice. Least of all, Hook.

But someone did notice. Mary Margaret. She also noticed how Hook was looking at her daughter like she was made out of, to quote Regina, "rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers." Finally, she noticed that her daughter could barely make eye contact with the pirate, and that her face was getting redder by the moment.

When everyone decided to turn in for the night Hook volunteered to take the first watch. Mary Margaret, instead of joining Emma and David stayed behind, in order to confront Hook. Something had definitely happened between the captain and her daughter. Her maternal instincts were definitely starting to kick in. She was determined to find out what it was.

"So, Hook, is there something you would like to tell me?"

"To what are you referring, princess," asked Hook.

"Emma," said Mary Margaret.

"What about Emma," asked Hook, playing dumb.

"Hook, I know something about how people in love look at each other."

"Emma and I are not in love," said Hook quietly.

"Maybe not, but I saw the way you were looking at her tonight, and I saw how she was avoiding looking at you. So I will ask again. Is there something you would like to tell me?"

"Perhaps you should tell me the answer you are looking for," offered Hook.

"You kissed," said Mary Margaret.

She took Hook's silence as confirmation.

-/-

_David_

"I told you to stay away from my daughter," said David, catching Hook off guard the following day.

"I'm glad to see you are recovering, your highness," said Hook tiredly. The kiss had haunted is dreams, resulting in him not getting much sleep.

"Yes, and just because you save my life doesn't mean that I won't hit you," said David.

"Your daughter kissed me, mate," said Hook.

David looked surprised. He might just be getting to know his daughter, but he knew for a fact that Emma wasn't free and easy with her affections. He'd also seen the way they looked at each other. Maybe it wasn't one sided.

"Hook," said David, "can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Are you in love with my daughter?"

"Perhaps I am," said Hook. He might as well start admitting it.

"Well until you figure out the exact answer, stay away from my daughter," said David. "She doesn't need to lose anyone else."

-/-

_Henry_

Pan approached Henry. "I know you're still mourning your father, Henry, but it appears you may be getting a new one."

Henry looked up at him. "What are you talking about?"

"The Savior has been kissing a certain one handed pirate."

Henry frowned. He'd been falling under Pan's influence, and all the Lost Ones hated Captain Hook. "My mom would never do that," said Henry angrily. "And if she did, well she wouldn't be my mother. I don't want to talk about her anymore.

Pan grinned. Henry was now his. Just as lost as all the other boys.

Henry stood looking over the clear ocean. They had just made it through the portal. He was glad to be far away from Neverland. Henry then remembered a certain conversation with Pan. He had to know the truth.

Henry wandered over to the helm where Hook was at the wheel. "Captain, can I ask you something?"

"Aye, lad. Anything."

"Did you kiss my mom?"

Hook was taken by surprise by the boy's blunt question.

"What would you say if I told you I did?"

"I would ask you if you loved her."

"I do," he said.

"Well then," said Henry, "Thank you for saving me, and my mom, and my whole family."

"You're welcome, lad."

"Also, one of the ways to my mom's heart is hot chocolate with cinnamon. Maybe you could buy her a cup when we are back in Storybrooke."

Hook grinned at the young boy.


	13. Believe

Takes place as the Nevengers are trying to escape from Neverland.

Henry clenched the rail of the Jolly Roger as the ship was tossed to and fro by the waves. A storm was brewing as the mermaids on Neverland were eager to rid themselves of the strangers. Henry would have imagined that they would be grateful now that his family had defeated Pan and the shadow, but no. Or perhaps they were. Perhaps mermaids were just vindictive.

Henry looked over his shoulder to where Captain Hook and his mother were steering the wheel. The captain was yelling orders with an authoritative tone, trying his best to help his makeshift crew keep the Jolly Roger steady. It was an unlikely team comprised of the Evil Queen, Snow White, Prince Charming, Robin Hood, Rumplestiltskin, Tinkerbell, Neal, and Emma. If they weren't in danger, Henry would be excited to see this unlikely team in action.

Henry stared as Tinkerbell hurried over to his mother and the captain with a bucket of Pixie dust. She'd risked her life in an attempt to get it back from Pan.

"I don't think we have enough," she shouted over the roaring wind.

"It has to be enough," cried Emma, "Henry!"

Henry ran over to the helm.

"You made pixie dust work before. I need you to do it again! You can save all of us!"

Before Henry could say anything, a wave crashed agains the side of the ship causing Hook and Emma to nearly topple over. Emma slammed into the pirate, and his arms went around her, catching her and preventing her from slamming into the deck.

Despite the danger, Henry was in awe of how protective the captain was of his mother, his whole family in fact. Henry had to focus though. "Tink, hand me the bucket."

Tink did so, and Henry marched over to Hook. "Everyone has to believe for this to work. Otherwise it won't be enough." Then Henry tried to get the attention of all the crew, but he couldn't be heard over the roaring wind.

Hook looked over at Emma. She was looking at her son with such an expression of hope and love that he had an urge to pull her into his arms and kiss her right then and there, but now wasn't the time. They needed to get back to Storybrooke safely.

Hook's authoritative voice pierced the chaos of the storm. "We have to listen to Henry. We have to believe. Otherwise we'll all perish."

"Think of home," shouted Hernry, "think of everyone we love that is back in Storybrooke!"

Now that Henry had the attention of the crew he tossed the bucket of pixie dust into the air. The dust began to hover above the ship, creating a veil of the shimmering substance. Henry thought of how much he loved Emma and Regina and his father the rest of his family and how he wanted to go home. But then he turned towards his mother.

Even though he was only 11, he had read so many fairytales that he knew how to recognize True Love, and the way his mom and the captain were looking at each other, well, that was it.

The ship began to rise from the water. They were going to fly away from this island at last.

Henry thought of everyone he loved, both on this ship and back in Storybrooke. They weren't rising high enough though. The magic needed a boost and that's when Henry realized that they needed his mom's special form of magic.

"Mom,"cried Henry, "You have to believe!"

"I do believe, Henry," said Emma. "I love you!"

"I know," said Henry, "I love you too, but you have to believe in your True Love. We need more magic."

Emma gaped at Henry only to discover that Henry's gaze was trained on none other than Killian Jones. Not Neal, but Killian Jones, and suddenly it all became clear.

Emma grabbed Killian by the lapels of his coat and kissed him not unlike she had the first time. Only this time, their kiss was not raw and needy. It was pure and full of love. And apparently magic.

As Emma and Killian held each other, a ring of light burst from Emma's chest, just as it had that fateful day in the Enchanted Forest. it was going to be enough to take them home. The ship rose hundreds of feet above the ocean and away from the dreadful island.

Emma released the captain and said, "I love you, now take us home, Killian!"

"As you wish, Emma," said Killian, gripping the wheel and turning it sharply.

Herny smiled as they flew away from the chaos of Neverland. Soon they would be home. Soon the would be safe.

Henry ran to his mother and Killian and embraced them both.

Killian was surprised by the contact, but he grinned because he knew that Emma Swan was his future, and thanks to the brilliant boy beside him, Emma knew it too.


	14. Who Kissed Who

"Don't follow me. Wait five minutes. Go get some firewood or something," said Emma, knowing that once again she needed a head start. But this time she wasn't running away from him per se, but from her feelings.

"As you wish," he said.

Emma smirked. He didn't know what he was saying, but she still appreciated the reference.

Emma hurried back to the camp, only to run straight into Regina.

Regina took a long look at her and noted her flushed cheeks and her slightly ruffled hair. "Where is Hook?"

"Getting firewood," said Emma a little too quickly.

"Sure," said Regina, clearly not buying it.

When Hook did return Regina saw how Emma could barely look at him. Plus, Hook looked a little off balance. After twenty minutes of the two idiots cuddling by the fire, and Emma and Hook acting, well, ridiculous, Regina just had to do something.

"So, who kissed who?" asked Regina.

Emma nearly jumped out of her skin. "What are you talking about."

"You and Hook of course. You two were gone for a while."

"He was getting firewood," said Emma.

"Regina, leave them alone," said Mary Margaret sharply.

"Fine, but can you do me a favor, Emma?"

"Sure."

"Save the making out with your boyfriend for after we've saved Henry. Besides, you wouldn't want Pan walking in on you."

Mary Margaret gasped, and David glared at Hook.

Hook just flashed a Chesire Cat grin at Emma.

And Emma, well, she wanted to disappear.


	15. Gold Knows

If there was one thing Killian Jones knew about the Dark One, it was that he knew how to ruin a moment.

His amused giggle was the last thing that either of them wanted to hear.

Emma backed away and whirled around to face him. "Gold, what are you doing here?"

"I came to deliver some news," said Gold. "I didn't think that I'd happen upon the Captain and the Savior in a lover's embrace. Well, actually, perhaps I did. Baelfire isn't going to like this."

"Neal is dead," snapped Emma, "and he has nothing to do with what just happened."

"Oh, I know, dearie," said Gold, grinning at her and Hook, "I know love when I see it. But you are wrong about Neal. He is alive, and he is in Neverland. Pan and the Lost Ones captured him."

Emma brushed off Gold's comment about love. _Neal was alive and in danger._ She could worry about Hook later, and quite frankly, she needed the distraction. Because she knew that what she felt for Hook wasn't going away. Without another glance at either men she said, "Well, I'll go tell everyone."

Gold just stood eyeing Hook. "Well, Captain, it seems that you've moved on from my wife to the mother of my grandson. That's not exactly what I would call 'good form'."

Hook scowled at him.


	16. Next To Me

_I know since we've grown, we ache for those memories._

They'd both lost love. Emma had lost Neal, and Hook had lost Milah. But the kiss they shared filled holes in their hearts that the didn't even know they had. Neither wanted to take the risk of letting the other in, because the past still hurt.

But the kiss changed their relationship, and in the few moments afterwards, both of them realized there was no going back.

In the future they would realize just how much that first kiss meant to both of them.

_When the words came to you for the first time, you knew you were hooked_

Emma had called it a one time thing, but really, they both knew she was lying from the moment she'd said it.

They had tried to continue on as they'd done before. They worked together to fine Henry, protected each other. He continued to support her, even when Neal showed up. Hook had been Emma's rock in Neverland, and Emma had returned the favor.

_Since we've grown, we long for concrete things. _

By the time they returned to Storybrooke, they'd forged an unbreakable bond, and they realized they brought out the best in each other.

_Honestly, nothing's even compared to you next to me, next to me. __Honestly, nothing's ever made sense til you were next to me, next to me. __Honestly, nothing's felt so sure than when you were next to me, next to me._

Three years later they were married, and then after ten years of marriage, they realized that it was in Neverland where their broken hearts had been pieced back together.

_So lets cut down the red tape and gather up the pieces of our youth_  
_Cause there's nothing in this world we can't fix with some scissors and glue_


	17. Charming The Father

He couldn't get it out of his head. _Boyfriend_. He didn't understand why Regina had insinuated such a ridiculous thing. Or at least that was his gut reaction. His protective father reaction.

Realistically, though, Charming knew that _something_ was happening between the pirate and his daughter. But he had been sure it was one sided. Until they were in the cave.

He'd heard their exchange.

"Would you give me a hand, love?"

"Is that supposed to be funny?" asked Emma.

"Aye, love. But If you don't want to give me a hand, I'd gladly take something else for my troubles." Then he blatantly looked at her lips.

Emma rolled her eyes. Hook could always be counted on to diffuse the tension. "You'll have to do a little more to earn that, Hook" said Emma.

"Fine then, I'll take the hand though," he said with a lopsided grin, returning to the task at hand.

Charming and Hook trampled through the forest. Charming wan't doing too well, but he needed to do everything he could to save his family, and if Hook thought he could find a sextant, well then Charming was going to do his best to help him find it.

"I can see where Emma gets it from," said Hook.

"Gets what," said Charming.

"Your daughter is willing to do whatever it takes to get to her son. She is fiercely loyal and brave. I admire her for it. Besides that, I will admit that your family appears to have really good genes."

Charming drew his sword. "Stay away from my daughter. You don't deserve her."

"I'm bloody well aware of that," said Hook, putting his hands up in defense.

"Good," said Charming, not lowering his sword. "Promise me you will stay away."

"I can't do that, mate," said Hook.

Charming narrowed his eyes. "Why not?"

"Everyone in your daughter's life as left her at one point or another. I won't do that. I care for her, and I'll only stay away if she asks me to. I don't want her to feel alone."

Charming lowered his sword. He wasn't expecting to hear such an honest and tender speech from a pirate. "Do you really care for her?"

"Aye. I said as much when we were on the beach."

Charming nodded. "Well, promise me this then. I'm not going to make it. Prove that you care for her by making sure that nothing happens to her. Make sure she doesn't lose anyone else."

Hook nodded to appease the prince. "She's not going to lose you, or anyone else, mate. I'll make sure of that."


	18. Firelight Confessions

It was impossible. _Bloody impossible._

Baelfire- Neal- couldn't be alive. He couldn't be in Neverland.

But why would Pan lie? Hook knew the consequences of not believing the little demon. He had lost his brother as a result of not listening to Pan.

No. Pan was many things, but he was not a liar. No. His game was to use the truth to manipulate his foes in the worst possible manner.

Hook took another swig from his flask, his lips caressing the rim. Emma had been the last person to drink from the flask. This brought back the distinct memory of having her lips on his. The kiss had meant something. Hook _knew _it. Even if Emma wasn't ready to acknowledge it.

He would give her all the time in the world to come to terms with her feelings, because she was worth waiting for. He knew that the kiss meant that she was beginning to see him for who he really was- Killian Jones, a man of honor. Not Hook, not a simple prate or him, that meant everything. He wanted to be better for her, because God knows she deserved it.

But now Neal was alive. Hook knew that he had to tell Emma. It was the honorable thing to do, and if he didn't tell her she would never trust him again. Her walls would spring right back up, and Hook would lose her.

Then again, he would lose her either way. Once she knew that Neal was alive, she would choose him. Neal and Henry and Emma would be the perfect little family. Hook would be alone. _Again._

It was tempting not to tell her, but as much as he wanted a future with Emma, as much as he felt that she was his happy ending, he couldn't lie to her. He couldn't build a future on deception. He couldn't rob Emma of her choices. People had been doing that her whole life, and he wasn't going to be one of them. Emma's happiness was more important than his own, and with that thought he realized how fast and hard he had fallen in love with her. And now, they would never have a chance.

But it had to be done. Hook drained his flask and went to find Emma.

She was on the first watch. Regina, David and Mary Margaret had retired for the night.

Hook's heart clenched in his chest as he approached her. Gods, she was so beautiful. He wished he could hold her in his arms one last time, and kiss her once more before she ran off and had her happy ending with Neal.

Hook dismissed the thought. He wasn't going to be selfish. Not this time.

"Emma," he called softly.

Emma nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned to face him. "What are you doing? I thought you had gone to sleep."

"We need to talk," said Hook.

"Look, I told you it was a one time thing."

Hook moved to sit beside her. "I know, love. That's not what I want to talk about."

Emma looked surprised, yet cautious. "Okay. What's up?"

"Pan paid me a little visit. He deliver a particularly remarkable piece of news."

"Okay," said Emma, looking worried.

Hook squared his shoulders. Now was his moment. He needed to say it. It would bring him one step closer to the man he used to be, the man he wanted to be for Emma. "Baelfire - Neal- is alive. He's here in Neverland."

Emma's face hardened. Her fingers clenched into fists, and before he knew it, one was slamming into his chest.

"What the hell are you talking about. Neal is dead. Tamara shot him and he fell through a portal. No one could survive that."

Hook desperately wanted to put his arms around her, comfort her, but he knew it would be unwelcome. "Emma, look at me. I am not lying. Use your super power."

Emma's green eyes met his blue ones. She stared had him for a long moment. Her body growing more tense by the second. At length, her hands fell limply to her sides and suddenly a sob wracked her entire body. Tears began to trail down her cheeks.

Hook might lose his other hand for this later, but he decided it was worth the risk. He pulled Emma into his arms and held her tightly as she cried. His hand stroked through her hair, and he felt her body shaking in his arms. After several long moments, her body stilled. She looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes and tearstained cheeks.

"As much as I am glad that he is alive, I am terrified to face him again." Emma wondered why she was saying this to Hook, of all people, but once the words began, she couldn't stop. "I never stopped loving him, and seeing him in Manhattan, seeing that he had moved on was painful. Then he told me he loved me and fell through the portal. I didn't get a chance to ask him why he left me, why he didn't come back. I didn't get the chance to tell him how angry I was because he had robbed me of ten years of my life. And now he's here in Neverland of all places. How can I face him? On this island I feel like nothing more than a little lost girl. Every night I relive the worst memories from my past, and Neal is right there every time."

Her words broke his heart. He had never seen Emma Swan, his beautiful, strong, stubborn woman so broken. Yes, he had seen her as an orphan, but now it was as if her heart was shattering into a million pieces, and he wanted nothing more then to pick them up and make it all better. "Emma, you won't have to face him alone. I will be right there by your side if you want me to be there."

Emma looked up at him. Her eyes widened in surprise. "You will?"

"Yes," he said, softly. "I will do everything I can to support you."

Emma stared at him yet again. "Why did you tell me this? Especially considering that we kissed."

"Emma, I had to tell you. If there was a chance you could have your happy ending with Neal and Henry, well I wasn't going to be the one to take it from you. All I want is your happiness," his voice faltered, " even at the cost of my own."

The last part he said so quietly that she couldn't be sure of his exact words. "Thank you," she finally said, "for everything."

"You don't need to thank me, love," he said, releasing her from the circle of his arms.

Emma nodded. "You won't leave me when we find him?" she said, trying to mask the fearful uncertainty in her tone.

"Never," said Hook firmly.

Then Emma did something she had rarely done in Neverland. She smiled.


	19. Bad Form

Based on this prompt:

Can someone write a story for after Neal joins the group and he says something jerky and mean to Emma and you can see she's upset and Killian stands up for her. Bonus points if you can also include a protective daddy!Charming and Mommy!Snow too! May be he says something, she's upset and walks away to collect herself, Killian comes and finds her and comforts her while David and Snow reams him out and then when they come back Killian says something to Neal too and she realizes that she does have people who do care for her. I would love you forever if someone would do this cuz in my head cannon I so see something like this happening. LOL!

-/-

"Not only is that plan suicidal," scoffed Neal, "but it is _stupid. _I lived here for years. Pan is way too smart to fall for this. Jeez, Emma. I would expect better from you. The damn pirate has really screwed with your mind." Neal threw up his hands in frustration at the close of his angry diatribe.

Emma bit back an angry response. She crossed her arms over her chest. She was getting desperate to save Henry and Neal's negativity was proving too much for her to handle. She got that he was upset because he found out about the kiss between her and Hook. But he had no right to take out his frustration on her.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Neal. This plan could work. Pan won't expect such a direct approach," said Killian, ignoring the contempt in Neal's voice.

Emma didn't even notice that Killian had placed his hand at the small of her back, attempting to comfort her.

Suddenly it was all too much. Emma just needed a moment to collect herself, so she turned on her heel and went back towards the camp.

Killian turned towards Neal, a severe expression on his face. "Bad form, mate. You shouldn't talk to Emma like that."

"Don't talk to me about bad form, pirate," said Neal, sounding just like the angry young boy that Killian had known so many years ago.

Killian scowled at him before turning to go find Emma.

"What the hell is wrong with you," demanded Charming. "I'd like to see you come up with a better plan."

Neal narrowed his eyes at the prince. "You know that Emma's plan is crazy."

"No," said Snow. "It isn't. Pan expects us to play by his rules and sink to his level. By not doing that we will take him by surprise."

Neal shook his head. "Emma isn't being rational right now."

Charming tensed, as his hand went to the hilt to his sword. "Hey, don't talk about my daughter like that."

Snow placed a soothing hand on her husband's arm. Then she turned towards Neal, her mouth set in a hard line. "Listen, Neal, I may not know everything that happened between you and Emma, but I do know that you broke her heart. Emma came up with the plan to save your life. And all you've done since you've joined us is put her down. If you do it again, I won't hesitate to use my bow. And I _never_ miss my target."

"I'm sorry," said Neal half-heartedly.

"Emma, love, are you okay?"

Emma jumped when she felt Killian's hand on her shoulder, but she didn't move away from the contact. Instead, she turned to face him.

"I'm fine," she said softly.

"Emma," said Killian, "We will save your boy, and this plan will work. You must know that I have faith in you, even if Neal does not."

Emma didn't say anything. She was overwhelmed by Hook's constant support, despite the awkwardness that had been between them ever since Neal had joined them. She reveled in it.

A long moment later Snow, Charming and Neal returned to the camp.

Killian left her side only to go up to Neal. "If you ever speak to Emma like that, you'll have to answer to me" he said firmly.

"And me," said Snow.

"And my sword," said Charming.

Emma looked from her parents to Killian. They all cared for her, and their support on this hellish island meant the wold to her.

She wasn't alone.


	20. Pan Knows

"Oh please, do you think that kiss actually meant something?" asked Pan grinning evilly.

"I do," said Hook, "I think it means she's beginning to see the man I truly am."

"A one handed pirate with a drinking problem? I'm no grown-up, but I don't think that is very appealing."

Hook scowled. "A man of honor."

Pan laughed. "Well, let's see what kind of man you really are. Baelfire, Neal, whatever he goes by, is on the island. I'm sure Emma will want to know that the man she loves is alive. Far be it from me to come between a budding romance, so i'll leave it to you to tell her."

"You're lying," said Hook.

"If I am, then you have nothing to worry about. If I'm not, well, why on earth would Emma ever pick you. No one has loved you in 300 years, and i'll tell you something Captain. No one ever will."

Hook couldn't stand it. He lunged at the demon boy.

Pan just disappeared. His voice echoed through the jungle. "Why would a Princess ever choose a Pirate?"


	21. Break Down

Emma finally forced herself to let go of Hook.

"That was-" he breathed, leaning in for another kiss.

"A one time thing," said Emma, backing away.

She had never felt this way before, and it terrified her. She had to get out of here. The alarm bells were blaring in her head. _Danger Will Robinson. You're letting him get too close. Retreat! Retreat!_

_Move, Swan, move!_

But she couldn't. It was as if her feet were rooted to the ground. Then she sank to the ground, shaking. The kiss had literally knocked the wind out of her, and she felt as if she'd never recover. She really was the one who couldn't handle it. She couldn't handle any of it. Henry was gone and in mortal danger. Neal was dead, and she'd never got to tell him how he'd hurt her. Her parents were still infuriatingly optimistic, but at least they were safe … for now. But anything could happen at any moment. She didn't want to lose anyone else.

What was she doing, kissing Hook. Why was she letting him in. Anything could happen to him. He could be taken away from her too, and she couldn't stand the thought.

She felt tears streaming down her cheeks. God, she was losing it, and in front of him too.

But she couldn't bring herself to care. She couldn't hold herself together any longer.

Then she felt arms around her. Hook was pulling her agains his chest. His hand ran through her hair soothingly. "Shhh, Emma, love," he said, "Don't cry."

Emma couldn't understand why he was being so damn comforting, considerate, and _there _for her. No one else did that. She pressed her face into his jacket and inhaled his scent. He smelled of musk, and sea, and leather, and it grounded her. For a moment she just let him hold her, knowing that when they left this spot, her focus would fully return to finding Henry. But for just one moment, it was only her and Hook.

No. Her and _Killian Jones_.


	22. After The Echo Cave

_After The Echo Cave_

_"_Emma, love," said Hook, after they left the echo cave, "I'm sorry."

Emma turned to him. What did he have to apologize for. It was thanks to him that they'd saved Neal. It was thanks to him that they'd come this far at all. "For what?"

"My confession. I didn't want to burden you. I know that you have Neal back and you only want to save Henry. I won't get in the way of your family, and I will do whatever it takes to to get you all home safely."

Emma stared at Hook for a long moment. He looked so broken hearted. It hurt her to see him that way. They'd grown so close, so quickly, and although it terrified her, it also made her safe, loved and wanted. His confession had the same effect. No one had ever loved her unconditionally, and she needed him to know that their kiss, and his confession, meant something to her, but that she just couldn't deal with these emotions until Henry was safe and they were back in Strorybrooke.

"Hook," she said, trying to keep her voice from shaking, "Listen, what you're doing, what you've been doing for me, it means a lot." She was tempted to look away, but she knew she had to face him. "The kiss… it was more than just a kiss, but I can't, I can't-"

"Emma," he said, sucking in a breath, trying to keep the hurt from his voice, "You don't have to say anything. I am glad that Neal is safe. Your happiness is more important than my own."

"Neal and I have a lot of issues to work through, but Hook," she faltered, "Killian, I need you to know that I want to move on. It's going to take time, and I can't do anything until Henry is safe. You need to know that I- I-"

"I understand, love," said Hook. "I will give you all the time you need. Let's get your boy back."

"Killian," she said softly.

"I know, love," he said, softly. His hand found hers for the briefest moment, the slightest touch.

He understood, and that was all that mattered for now.

_-/-_

_At Tinker Bell's _

"Let's go get Tinker Bell. The sooner we have a way into Pan's camp, the sooner we can save Henry and get off this island," said Emma resolutely, agreeing with what Hook had said earlier. _Hook,_ the man who had openly confessed his feelings for her. Not only that, but he'd done it in front of her parents. He made himself vulnerable. He couldn't have known that confessing his secret would help them rescue Neal, but he'd done it anyway. He'd done it for her.

But Emma couldn't think of that at the moment, not when they were finally getting closer to rescuing Henry.

So they trampled through the jungle, Hook leading them, with Emma close behind him carrying the lantern. She could feel Hook's proximity, and it sent shivers down her spine, while she could simultaneously feel Neal's breath on her neck. He was too damn close. She desperately wished that Neal would keep a few steps behind. Her parents were behind Neal. She suspected that David was keeping a close watch on her, and Hook and Neal. He was whole-heartedly accepting his father role, while he still could. Normally Emma would find it annoying, but she wouldn't deny him his right, not when she would lose him again.

"Emma," said Neal.

"Not now," said Emma, without looking back.

When they reached the fairy's home they saw Tink folding a woven bag of something. Emma wondered idly if it could be pixie dust. No. That would be too good to be true.

Tink's eyes widened when she noticed Neal. "Why hello Baelfire. You're all grown up. Pan mentioned that you had returned."

"Hello, Tink, " said Neal with a small smile. "It's been a while. I've missed you."

Tink smiled back.

Emma shifted her weight from one foot to the other, unconsciously moving closer to Hook. Emma glanced at Hook, who was rolling his eyes. She couldn't blame him really. He probably thought she had chosen to go back to Neal. And now Neal was smiling at Tinker Bell. She moved a little closer to Hook, holding out the lantern. "Neal has a way for us to get off the island," she said.

"I'm listening," said Tink.

"I made a star map when I was a boy. I can get all of us home. We just need your help to get Henry back. I need my family back."

"Okay, well, it might be wise to pay a visit to Dark Hollow first. You won't get near Henry while the shadow still exists. You know what the shadow is capable of, Baelfire, more than anyone."

"You're right," said Neal.

"Don't go to the Hollow alone though. Or you won't make it back alive."

"We'll go," said David, nodding to Mary Margaret.

"No," said Emma. "I'm going." She turned to Hook, "Come with me?"

"Aye lass," he said.

"Then I'm coming too," said Neal.

Emma resisted the urge to sigh. Of course Neal wanted to come. "Okay," she said, "Let's not waste any time. Lead the way, Hook."

Hook turned away and headed back into foliage.

Emma made to follow him, but Neal took her arm. "Emma, wait, we will get our son back. We will be a family again."

Emma stared at him for along moment. Unbelievable. She had just told him that being with him would hurt too much and that she wanted to try to move on. And here he was forcing himself on her. She wasn't going to fight with him right now, though. She needed to fight for Henry. "Let's just save my son," said Emma, the thought crossing her mind that she sounded like Regina.

Neal nodded.


	23. Indirect Blessing

"Hook, I need to talk to you," said Snow firmly.

Hook looked up at the princess from his place by the fire. Here eyes were stormy. He was in no mood to be chastised by anyone tonight, not after revealing his secret. But then again, he didn't want Snow to train her bow and arrow on him. For he'd likely not survive the encounter.

"If the lady insists," said Hook, standing up and following her as she marched off into the jungle.

Once they were alone, Snow turned on Hook. The ferocity in her eyes had faded, but her mouth was still set in a manner that was slightly severe.

"I suppose that you want to yell at me for what I've done," he said, taking a shot in the dark.

"Yes," said Snow quickly, but then her voice faltered, "And no."

"If you don't mind, I'll take the yelling first," he said.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about David?" she demanded. "I'm his wife. I deserved to know, and Emma, she deserved to know too."

"I know," said Hook. "I told him several times to tell you, but your prince is very stubborn. I think it's where Emma gets it from."

Snow smiled despite herself. "You should have told someone," she insisted.

"It wasn't my secret to tell," said Hook. "For what it's worth, I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell Emma."

"Well, you are right about one thing, at least. Charming can be stubborn," said Snow.

"Aye, that he can," said Hook. "To be honest, I expected a bit more yelling, princess," he added.

"That's more in my husband's department," said Snow, "What i really wanted to talk to you about is Emma … and Neal."

Hook shook his head. "I'd rather not, if you don't mind," he said.

"Please," said Snow, "I just want Emma to be happy."

Oh, Snow White was good, he'd give her that. She knew exactly what to say to get him to speak. "What I said in the echo caves was nothing but the truth," he said.

"I know, but it's more than that, isn't it?" asked Snow, "You think Emma is your happy ending, don't you."

"It does not matter, what I think. It's what Emma thinks," said Hook, "and if Emma thinks that her happy ending is with Neal, then I will gladly step aside and let her have it."

"You really do love her," said Snow softly, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"I would do anything to make her happy," said Hook, "and I needed her to know that. It's why I revealed my secret. I didn't know if it would work, but I had to try."

"You know, Emma told me about the kiss," said Snow.

"Aye," said Hook, "She said as much."

"At the time, I said that Neal would understand," said Snow, "but I think she told me because she wanted my advice. Emma doesn't talk about things like that. She never told me about Neal. But she wanted to talk about you. I think that means something."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Like I said, I want Emma to be happy. I don't know everything that happened between Emma and Neal. And while I can see that Emma is happy that Neal is alive, I can also see she's closed off with him." Snow looked away for a moment. "I've seen that behavior before, when the curse was first broken."

Hook didn't want to believe Snow's words. Not tonight, anyway. Seeing the reunion between Emma and Neal had broken his heart. Still, Emma was his flame of hope.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that the only one that I've seen Emma completely at ease with is you. She trusts you, and that's rare for her. Also, since she told me about the kiss, I think that means it was more than just a kiss.."

Hook still didn't say anything, so Snow continued.

"You should know that True Love isn't easy. It must be fought for, because once you find it, it can never be replaced. If after so many years, you were finally able to let go of your first love because of Emma, then you might have something there. So fight for her. Emma deserves to be with someone who loves her unconditionally."

Hook smiled for the first time since the Echo Cave. Neither Snow or Charming had given him direct support yet, but for now their indirect blessing was enough for now.


	24. Beneath Your Beautiful

_You tell all the boys no_  
_Makes you feel good yeah_  
_I know you're out of my league_  
_But that won't scare me away oh no_

Killian Jones had never been afraid of a challenge. The moment he locked eyes on Emma Swan, he knew that she would be the challenge of his life. He saw himself within her, which is why he could read her so well.

He wouldn't be deterred by her silence, by her walls.

_You've built your wall so high_  
_That no one could climb it_  
_But i'm gonna try_

With every minute he spent with Swan, he knew that it wouldn't be enough. She was so bloody intriguing. She was a means to an end for now, but maybe after he killed the Dark One. Revenge was an ending after all.

When she saw Hook get hit by that damn car, her heart stopped. She went to his side and he called her beautiful. Her heart skipped a beat, and she remembered their instant connection from the beanstalk. The connection had set of alarms in her head, which is why she'd left him behind.

Seeing him vulnerable and injured, well, maybe she wanted to know him. She wanted to know the man beneath the flirty and confident facade.

_Behind your broadway show_  
_I heard a boy say please don't hurt me_

She saw herself in him, and it scared her. She didn't want to get hurt.

He kept surprising her in Neverland. Especially with his genuine words about wanting to get to know her. "Perhaps I would.

_Would you let me, see beneath your beautiful_  
_Would you let me, see beneath your perfect_

They were getting to know each other. Their walls were coming down, and they didn't even acknowledege it.

Until the kiss.

The kiss had changed everything.

_We'll be falling, falling_  
_But that's okay_  
_Cause I'll be right here_

After the kiss, Killian Jones finally acknowledged that he was falling in love with Emma Swan. He was damn near close to being head over heels. And that terrified him. But at the same time, it was thrilling.

For Emma, her walls were beginning to crumble. No man had ever been there for her, and she knew that if she wasn't careful she would fall in love with him.

Then, with her luck, he would be gone. 


	25. He Was Right

"You didn't tell Neal that we kissed," said Hook, once they were outside of the cave. It wasn't a question, nor an accusation. It was simply an honest truth. Emma turned to him, surprised. "No," she said. "It isn't really his business what happened between us." "I just thought that you would have told him. I thought-" Hook sighed. "Well, in any case, he knows now." Emma just stared at him for a long moment. "I told him." "Why," asked Emma. "It only seemed fair. Emma, I love you, and I want to earn your love in an honorable manner- that is without any trickery." Emma had been planing a response, but her words died on her lips. She and Hook stood there in tense silence, gazing at each other, trying to read each other and finding that, for once, they couldn't. The fog and chaos of Neverland was interfering. Just like in the Echo Caves, it was time for more honesty. "Hook," Emma breathed, "My secret was that I was hoping Neal wouldn't be alive. Everything would be easier if I didn't have to face ten years of pain all over again. And I can't. Henry's still in danger. I can't-" "I know, love," said Hook, "I understand. But when Henry is safe, you will have to make a choice. False hope is the worst thing anyone can be given. You will have to either choose me or Neal." Emma knew he was right, and she loved that Hook understood that Henry had to come first. Hook continued. "When the time comes, I hope you will choose me, but if you don't I will understand. I only want you to be happy. Now let's go save your son." Then, without another word, he turned and went to follow Neal. Emma stared had him, dumbfounded. He was right. Of course he was right. 


	26. How's It Hanging?

Quite frankly, Emma was annoyed with both of them. Perhaps a little less annoyed with Hook, but still. Both of them were over 300 years old. One would think that they'd grown up in some of that time. Apparently not though.

Emma had gone off alone in hopes of clearing her mind after what had happened in dark Hollow. She'd thought that reading both men the riot act about their stupidity would keep them from following her as she went to collect firewood. Of course Neal had followed her, thinking that she needed to be protected. Then Hook had joined them. Although Emma knew that Hook knew that she could look out for herself. He'd called her a tough lass often enough, and amazing, and bloody brilliant.

Emma had chosen not to tell them off. It hadn't worked the first time, and it wouldn't work a second time. Still, she willfully didn't speak much to either of them, only offering monosyllabic phrases when either of them spoke to her. When they had collected enough for the night, Emma quickly started heading back to the camp.

Emma trampled through the jungle, hacking away at the plants with Neal's cutlass. They needed to get back to the camp. Then needed to make a plan so that they could finally save Henry and get the hell off this bloody island.

When had she started using the word bloody? Hook must be wearing off on her.

Neal and Hook followed a little ways behind.

Emma was so focused on shredding through the foliage that she didn't notice the rope. She stepped right into a loop and the trap was sprung. She suddenly found herself hanging upside down, and she'd dropped her sword in the process so she couldn't cut herself down.

_Damn it!_

"Hook," she yelled. She heard footsteps. Someone was coming. "Hook!" she yelled again.

Hook and Neal came tumbling through the foliage. Hook had drawn his sword ready to defend her. Neal of course, had forgotten to bring a weapon, just like he'd done in Dark Hollow. Did he ever learn a lesson?

"I've got her," said Neal, grabbing Hook's arm and pulling him back.

"And what are you going to cut her down with? Your teeth?" snapped Hook.

Emma rolled her eyes. Not this again. "Guys, cut it out. I don't care which of you cuts the rope. Just get me down!"

Her words fell on deaf ears.

"She doesn't need you. She has me," said Neal, pushing Hook backwards.

"She may not need me," said Hook, "but she has me all the same." He tried to push past Neal in order to cut Emma down, but Neal pushed him back again.

"Stop it! We don't have time for this."

But then both men were on the ground, fighting over Hook's sword. Neal threw the first punch, and later Hook would say that his own actions were self defense.

She heard rustling in front of her. Pan was leering down at her.

"Hi, Emma. How's it hanging?"


	27. I Want You To Be Happy

They were finally going home. Henry was safe and Pan had been trapped in Pandora's Box, which Rumple was planning on destroying once they returned to Storybrooke.

The row boat was small, and their party had grown so they had to be taken to the Jolly Roger in trios. Emma, Snow and Charming were the last ones standing on the beach of Neverland.

"Emma," said Snow.

"Yeah?"

"Now that Henry is safe, can I offer you some advice?"

"Sure," said Emma.

"You deserve True Love," she said, looking out at the water towards Hook, was coming to fetch them in the rowboat.

Emma flushed, knowing where her mother was looking.

"He sacrificed everything for you, and our family, and your happiness. True Love means putting the person you love first and making sacrifices. I've seen the way you look at each other, the way you gravitate towards each other. I've never seen you more at ease with anyone else," Snow's voice faltered a bit, and Emma knew that the last particular part of her little speech was painful for her to admit to. "You deserve to be fought for, Emma. You deserve to be put first and loved unconditionally. I think Hook- Killian- is your True Love."

"Really?" asked Emma.

"Your father and I know more about True Love than most people," said Snow. "I just want you to be happy."

Emma was about to say something, but then the row boat hit the sand. Hook glanced between Emma and Mary Margaret, who both looked a little flushed, while Charming was trying to remain neutral.

"Ready to go home, love?" he asked, addressing Emma, offering her his hand.

Her eyes met his. She clasped her hand in his and she smiled. Maybe her mother was on to something.


	28. Pixie Dust

Tink had laughed when she'd heard about the lighter incident in Dark Hallow. Then, when Emma, Neal and Hook came back from getting firewood, Emma looked rather upset with both of them. She'd been caught in one of the Lost Boys' traps and had been hanging upside down for nearly twenty minutes until Hook finally cut her down.

After Skull Rock, Hook and Neal were still at each other's throats. They needed to find pixie dust, otherwise, Pan would become immortal. They were all running through the thick jungle in pursuit if the dust, Regina and Rumple were leading the charge.

Tink heard a cry from behind them. Were they being attacked?

"Emma!" she heard Hook cry.

An arrow had cut through the jungle, forcing Emma to dive to the ground in order to avoid getting hit. She'd slid into a tree trunk, slamming her head against the bark in the process.

Neal was ahead of both Emma and Hook and he stopped in his tracks and turned to go to her.

"Don't worry about me," Emma said, "Go get the dust."

"I'll stay behind with her, mate," said Hook, automatically. "We'll catch up. You know where we are going and you'll need to keep them on track."

"No," said Neal. "I'll stay, you go."

Emma groaned. Not this again. "Guys, go! We don't have time for more of this nonsense.

Tink heaved an exasperated sigh and grabbed Neal's arm. "Come on, Henry doesn't have much time left."

Neal glared at Hook before allowing Tink to lead him away. His stomach clenched when he saw Hook take Emma's hand in his so he could pull her to her feet.

-/-

"Both of you, stop!" said Emma, "I told you that all I care about is Henry right now. He's the only one I'm choosing."

"Aye, love, I understand that, but I don't believe Neal does," said Hook, rolling his eyes.

Emma was about to respond, but it was Tink who spoke.

"All three of you are being ridiculous. We'll have no chance saving Henry if you keep this nonsense up. I've got a solution." She reached into the newly recovered satchel of pixie dust and blew some of it towards Emma.

"You're wasting the dust," said Emma.

"No, Emma, I'm not, because the way I see it, you've already made your choice. Now you, and Neal and Hook all need to see it. So watch!" Tink's words made everyone, even Rumple, Regina and Snow and Charming, stop and turn their attention towards the spectacle.

The green dust hovered over Emma before redirecting and settling above Hook's head.

Emma and Hook gasped simultaneously. While Neal groaned.

Tink grinned triumphantly. Even after all these years her fairy instincts were still in tact.

"See, Emma. Killian Jones is your soulmate. Your True Love. You knew that, he knew that, we all knew it. And now Neal does too. So let's save Henry and get back to Storybrooke so you two idiots can actually be together."

Emma glanced at Hook, who was grinning like an idiot. If they had the time, she would have done something to wipe that grin off his face, but time was running out. There would be more time for feelings later. So she just took his hand in hers and said, "Let's go save my son."

"As you wish, love."

Neal turned towards Tink. "What about me?"

Tink rolled her eyes, and took out another pinch of dust if only to humor the boy she'd known for years. She blew it towards him only to see it hovering above her own head a few seconds later.


End file.
